Her Hidden Truth
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Why did Brennan tell Booth to move on? Why does Brennan hate the foster system? Why did she push her brother away? M because I'm paranoid. ANGST! What's stopping Brennan from telling Booth how much she loves him? Why does she pull away? Ch. 6 here!
1. Deja Vu

Brennan always had hated the foster system; the way people had treated the hopeless, helpless children, which were vulnerable, and broken. Brennan had personal experience with it- from 15 to 18 she had been to 17 different homes, each seemingly worse then the other, and 68 different families, either they abused her physically, mentally, or they pitied her. They never loved her. Just a new set of sad or evil eyes staring back at her, reminding her that her family was gone.

And the younger Brennan blamed herself- some part of her still did- for them leaving. Even now, when her father and brother called her once a week to catch up, and say 'I love you'. She didn't believe in love. She knew it was the reason she was splitting inside.

However Brennan knew that in her case, it wasn't entirely the systems fault. They weren't the best, but they cared, more then the families Brennan was set to at least. It was more a matter of funding. The reason Brennan hated the foster sytem was because they didn't help her- but she knows that it's her own fault they didn't. They couldn't. Not after they found out what she was doing.

No one knew- Not Booth, not Angela, not Max, not Russ. No one.

Maybe this secret was the reason she couldn't connect, she couldn't open her self up fully to anyone. Maybe this secret, this dirty little shameful secret was the reason she couldn't let go of the past- couldn't be friendly, or 'normal'. Maybe this was the reason she was alone.

But Brennan couldn't tell anyone- not if her life depended on it. Not Booth. Not Angela.

It was too deep- revealing. And she had told Booth to move on. If he knew the reason she rejected him was _this_ he'd never let go. He'd never be truly happy.

Hannah made him happy, which was what Brennan wanted for him. Happiness; the white-picket-fence, the dog, the baby. The Family.

Why not tell Angela? She was happy, with a baby coming along, married; she had lived past her expectations. Brennan couldn't break her best friend's heart. Wouldn't let her see the suffering.

Brennan had decided that she could open up to herself- so that she wouldn't bother anyone else. She had to admit to herself what she was doing.

It was completely illogical, and weak- but she had to say it, think it. Know what she was doing. She needed limitations, rules. A procedure. She needed a reason to stop- a way to stop herself.

Or she would go too far.

Temperance Brennan thought of herself as a strong person- a person who wasn't fazed by the bones, the core, of someone, dead, on a steel table, to be examined. But she was lying to herself. She was weak- she _felt_. Too much- she loved too much.

Against logic, she still loved, cared. Why? She was weak. Plain and simple; it was a fact.

No. She wasn't 'human'. Humans were created by survival of the fittest.

She had survived- but she was weak. Proving she wasn't human.

Booth and Angela had agreed on numerous occasions that Brennan was out of this world- an alien- a mutation, a mishap, and a screw up.

Brennan was good at compartmentalizing, but that wasn't strong. Brennan was good at acting the strong, independent, capable, vain, and arrogant, scientist.

But it was all a façade.

She hid behind her education, and title, but she was a coward, an overrated liar.

She let Booth believe that she didn't love him, because she was a scientist, knowing that it would break him.

She was a coward.

Brennan pulled her hand backwards, so that her veins were facing up, so that they were bulging, and swiftly sliced her skin enough to tear the skin, but not enough to scar. She was always careful not to leave a permanent mark.

If Brennan was anything but a coward, then she was careful.

Brennan applied pressure to her blue vein and watched the red substance slip down her wrist, to her elbow, and gasped.

It had been two decades since the crimson had stained her arm.


	2. Drawer

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, his eyebrows scrunching together, because Brennan was in her office, with all the lights off. And he was pretty sure he heard her whimper, when she heard Booth open her office door, as quiet as possible. "Bones?"

No answer, but the blackness next to where Booth knew her desk was, from his memory, shifted.

"Bones, I see you."

No answer.

Booth turned, to flick on the lights.

"Why were you in the dark?" Booth asked turning his head to where her desk was, but when he saw her face he stopped sort, horror filling his eyes. The concern that had practically vibrated off him before was tripled.

Her mascara was streaked down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her black tears still moistened the flesh under her eyes and along her cheeks. Their eyes caught, and Booth's chest expanded painfully, at what he found there. He froze, unsure of what he could do, of what he was allowed to do. He hated limitations, but he obeyed them. He was frozen against the doorframe.

He had caught her with her walls down, giving in to the pull of sadness that rarely flashed in her eyes, the despair, that Booth despised, and tried to wipe off her face with a smile, usually.

Her eyes reflected a hell that Booth thought only he knew, but just as fast as the light as went on, she looked away.

Booth wanted to take her into his arms, but he had come here to explain to her that the midnight meals could not happen anymore. He had promised Hannah he would try and focus more on their relationship. Because she was afraid he was slipping away, in to his work, his old routine.

"If this is a bad time…" Booth trailed off, losing his balls, when she looked up at him again. This time her eyes were cold, detached, logical. She was the brain now, her heart was somewhere tucked deep in her soul, behind layers and layers of coldness, for Booth couldn't catch a glimpse of her warmth in the ice blue of her irises.

"Why would this be a bad time?" She sounded surprised, and Booth noted with a slight frown that her voice was hoarse, throaty.

She had been crying for a while- and it wasn't just tears, it the whole gasping for breath, lump in your throat, pressure on your heart, kind of crying. The kind that gives you wrinkles. The kind you do in the dark.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth shook his head, trying in vain to rid him self of the weight on his heart. He hadn't felt this way for years, six years to be precise.

Brennan looked away again, but got up and moved to her couch. Booth followed, sitting next to her. His legs felt numb, as he walked, finally free of his hold.

They were silent, until Booth heard Brennan sigh.

"What happened?" He demanded, turning toward her. She pushed her hands far into her jacket pockets, for the chill of her office was irritating her wrist.

"What did you want to discuss?" Her cold scientific voice echoed through the office door, through to the empty, chilled, lab.

Booth collected his thoughts silently.

"It doesn't matter what I came here to discuss- what matters is that…" Booth flinched.

"What did you come here to discuss?" Brennan asked.

Booth decided that he would just start with requests.

"Do you have the key I gave you to my apartment?"

"Yes." Brennan shifted uncomfortably. She had made two copies.

"I want it back." He sighed, and finally looked at her.

She got up, and walked over to her desk drawer. It was mostly empty except for the two copies of his apartment key, Jasper the pig, and Brainy Smurf.

There was also a letter in side of the drawer, tucked inside of the book she had dedicated to him.

There was also a picture of Parker, herself, and Booth; it was also in the crevasses of her book.

She could have only gave him the two keys and kept the other, but she decided against it.

She took the keys out of the drawer, and got the other one, which was on her key chain, and then she gave them to him.

Why wasn't she allowed to have his keys? It was only for emergencies, so what was wrong?

Then it hit her.

She wasn't responsible for worrying about Parker or Booth. It was Hannah's job to do that. If there were an emergency Hannah would take care of it.

Then it hit her.

This was Booth's way of saying that she wasn't his village anymore.

But had already known that. This just made everything so much bigger, and obvious.

It was proof.


	3. Contradicting Reasons

Brennan thought she had evolved.

She had been captured before. Completely locked away, left for dead, raped, brutally attacked.

Countless times as a teenager, and once a couple of years ago, she was captured physically, stuck. Mentally torn apart, she forced to think of reasons to cope with the inevitable outcome of life- her life, in particular.

Her reasoning was if she was going to die, then why would it matter when?

Temperance thought she had evolved, grown, from her experiences. From the weak, vulnerable, scrawny, teenager she was. The scared, lost girl, that didn't know why her parents were gone.

Never before had she felt so disturbed, depressed, with no reason to live, and no one to miss her, but now. Yes, taking in to consideration the duration of her life.

Never but now.

Now. As her partnership was becoming more and more professional. Now as she was left behind, left to her expectations, to the darkness that was resurfacing, constantly, persistently.

Left to fall.

She realized why she couldn't love- why she couldn't truly, utterly, completely trust anyone with her metaphorical heart.

She had accepted death in that trunk. The one she was locked in for three days, because she had let a plate slip from her fingers. The trunk that she had almost died in- she relived the three days every night, in her dreams. And each time was the small, but heart clenching detail, that she had accepted death.

In fact, she had welcomed it. She couldn't trust him with that knowledge- not anyone. It would reveal her true colors, her reality. The way she tortures herself everyday, would break him, if that were the only excuse.

There was so much more, that she shrived to hide.

They would be too alike, too together. He would never leave. And if he never left, he would prove rational thinking wrong. He would prove insanity right. And without science, without fact, who was she? What could she possibly stand for?

Knowing what she knows about life and death? Knowing what she knows about personal hell, self inflicted mental and physical pain?

She was that scared, lost, girl. The awkward, clumsy, child, that had no control, no independence. She would need him to survive.

If he knew her, every aspect of her, not one detail forgotten?

Who was she without him?

You might argue it was already broken, but it wasn't. No, it was merely crushed. Repeatedly. Perhaps slapped, and sliced.

But it still worked. She could still care, she could still know why she couldn't tell him. She still felt it beating, screaming, for him.

But then she had gotten herself stuck in a car again.

With Hodgins, another life, that wasn't doomed, like hers. Underground, with limited air supply.

And then there was Booth, who Brennan felt was in the car with them the whole way, guiding their genus minds to air, to survival.

And she had relived her experience in the Trunk, again. Expect this time she knew, that Booth would save her. Save her from losing more of her self in this car, save her from suffocating.

And he had, just like she knew he would. She believed in him- in his tendencies.

He was consistent.

Once upon a time, he was her constant.

Not now, not after she pushed him away, ran away.

Not now, as he gets more lost in Hannah, not now, as Brennan can't tell the difference between Booth and Hannah- where one ends, and the other starts.

They seem completely in sync- completely together. Like without the other, they would be lost.

Dear Newton, how Temperance knew the feeling of being lost.

Not knowing who you are? Where you stand? It was practically her life-story.

And now.

Now as Booth loses himself more and more in Hannah, vice versa.

Now as Temperance's soul wishes someone would save her. Save her from her self.

Now as a metallic, rusty, salt smell fills the air around her for the second that week. She closes her eyes, that are red-rimmed, filled with unshed tears.

Now as she's falling back in to old habits, she's losing her self. She's losing what she stands for.

She's losing why, and she hasn't questioned why is a damn while.


	4. Discovered

Brennan sat in her office chair, and pulled off her lab coat. It was almost humorous.

The way it happened, Brennan almost burst out laughing. Mere minutes away being found out, and she had no clue.

This was the last thing she thought would happen. The last person she expected to notice.

She had been busy hiding from Booth and Angela.

And Hodgins too, she had to suck it up, because he would most definitely mention something to Angela. If he noticed.

However Brennan wasn't counting on him noticing the lies in her eyes.

It was very energy to work all day, all night, and to pretend that she was jolly, and happier then just getting by.

That is- if she was even 'getting by' at all.

So when Brennan thought she was alone, after a long day, because there had been a case, and that meant seeing Booth and Sweets, not just Angela and Hodgins.

When Brennan was in her office alone, when she thought everyone had left, she felt the first tear fall- it fell slowly down her cheek, and then the storm came. Each tear fell quicker then the previous. She didn't bother to cover her face.

She didn't bother to hold it back, she just let her head fall, hiding in hands.

When she noticed Cam was in her doorway, she realized that she had been there a long time.

Cam stood by the office door awkwardly, but then she noticed something.

Her eyes snapped to Brennan, her expression showing that she felt betrayed, but that she was sadly not surprised.

Brennan followed Cams gaze. Her hands. Her wrists.

Her cuts.

Brennan quickly tried to hide them, but they were just too red, and it was just too late.

And that was it; someone knew. Someone Brennan considered part of her family.

But not someone she ever thought would notice.

"I should have known." Cam shook her head, walking toward Brennan.

"No- you shouldn't and you _don't_."

"I do know. I've known you were depressed, despite your perky mood around Angela and Seeley. I should have known. When you weren't around them? You showed your true colors."

"No, Camille." Brennan shook her head, firmly sticking to avoidance, and trying to make her believe the lies that every one else did with ease. "I'm fine. I'm not affected at all by Booth's relationship. Hannah is a wonderful person, and I can't think of anyone else who could ever love him more."

"Yes, you can."

"I may want to, but I can't. I'm incapable."

"Temperance, I don't know what happened between you and Seeley last year, but what ever it is, what ever you said to each other? You obviously didn't mean it."

"Booth did."

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Cam asked, her eyebrows raising suspiciously.

"No- he told me he wanted to give us a chance. He never said that he loved me. Just that he was the gambler, and that he knew, from the start, that it was me. And I told him that I couldn't ever feel the same, and he said he had to move on. And he did, and he is happy, and it doesn't matter what I feel."

"It will to Booth." Cam assured her.

"But if I tell him he can't ever truly be happy, like he is now, because I can't love him as much as she does. She does it so much better then me. I can't ruin his dreams. I can't break him all over again, for _selfish_ reasons."

"If you don't tell him what you're doing to your self, then I'll put you on suicide watch. The hospital, and FBI will force drugs." Cam threatened.

"I'm already on drugs! And they don't help. I can't turn my feelings off anymore, and it's because of what I did to him. I'm stopping my self from not feeling, beucase he can't shut himself down, and it isn't fair. But he's okay, and I quess I'll just have to feel this forever."

"Forever?"

"Time doesn't heal. It allows distance, but broken hearts? They don't mend. Humans aren't capable of that. I was crushed, and now I'm broken, but it doesn't matter. So don't tell him, Cam. Just don't ruin it."

"You're _hurting _you're self."

"It helps."

"What's next, Doctor Brennan, cigarettes?"

"I can't do that. That's too obvious. They would notice the smell."

"So you're hiding from everyone?"

"No. I'm just allowing them to move on. They won't miss me, anyway, Cam, I'm just a burden. I'm someone that was _put_ into their life- not someone they chose to be there."

"Maybe not at first, Temperance, but now? I consider you _family_. The whole team does. That's why I was mad at you for leaving. You left for selfish reasons, and you didn't even realize that you kept everyone together. You were the glue, Brennan. The glue can't _fall apart_."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop Cam."

"Do you honestly think I'll believe that crap, Doctor Brennan? I was a _cop_, I've come across drug addicts. You're addicted. I'm going to have to tell someone, Doctor Brennan. I'm going to call Sweets."

"If you do that, then I'll quit."

"You would never, you love your job."

"Not as much as I love Booth."

"Doctor Brennan, I have no choice."

"You'll receive one month notice, and then I'm gone."

"You won't see Booth."

"It will be easier that way."

"Easier?"

But Doctor Brennan was gone, her coat on, and her office door closed.

Cam dialed Sweets' number, her fingers shaking, thinking about how she would convince Booth to believe her, thinking about how screwed up her extended family was.


	5. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

Cam had to call Sweets several times before he picked up groggily. He didn't give him time to answer.

"Sweets. Come to the Jeffersonian right now. Better yet, meet me in the front. I have something to tell you." Cam's voice flew so fast so couldn't barely understand her self. There were tears in her eyes, "I should have _done_ something, Sweets!" She screamed in to her phone. "It was so obvious. You had to see it to. Why didn't we do anything?" She asked hopelessly. Were they _already_ to late?

"Slow down. I'm on my way." Sweets' voice was still hoarse but he was alert now.

"No. I need to think. All you have to know is that it's Brennan."

"Did you call Booth?" Sweets asked, and when she didn't answer he proceeded with, "He deserves to know if something is wrong."

"We don't have time for that."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes."

"Okay. Okay, bye." Cam hung up her phone, and fumbled in her purse for a cigarette, then put on her coat, and made her way to the parking lot.

"Seeley?" Hannah asked, his arms protectively supporting her. His warmth was innocently satisfying.

"Mmm?" He answered, pulled her into his chest.

"I like this."

"Yeah, I like this too." He smiled, and sat up to face her, but the look on her face was haunting him. She didn't look pleased, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! No, of course not." She smiled, her genuine smile, and it settled Booth for a moment.

"Then why aren't you radiating with happiness?" Booth mocked, gently rubbing circles in to Hannah's thigh.

"Seeley." She blushed, "Don't tease."

"Then what's wrong?" He whispered against her cold neck.

"I just… I saw something."

"What?"

"Temperance. Did you notice how she only wears long sleeves now a days?"

"Uh, I guess." Booth was more alert now. The circles he was drawing had stopped, and he was looking at Hannah now, not snuggling against her neck. "W-why?"

"Well, her shirt rid up, Booth. And there were… Cuts. I'm worried about her. Seeley, Temperance does _not_ have cats, nor does she _ever_ come in contact with them. She's allergic." She paused and closed her eyes.

Booth didn't like the direction of this, but he let Hannah speak.

"I didn't confront her about it." Hannah's eyes were looking anywhere but Booth, "I went snooping." She let Booth take that in.

"You went though Bones' personal stuff?" Booth almost hid all of his out rage, but there was the slightest of harshness showing through.

"I was worried, Booth. Those cuts. It wasn't just a glimpse. I came in to take Angela out to lunch, but Angela was busy, so I went to talk to Temperance. And she had her lab coat off, and her sleeves up. Her _wrists_, Seeley! They were covering her _wrists_. She didn't notice me, so I got out of there. I just left."

"Wait. Back track. You eat with Angela, but you _exclude_ Bones?" Booth's anger with his girlfriend was growing, "And when you have to wait, then you go to talk to her?"

"Seeley, there's no time for this! Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"No wonder she's depressed! I'm gone, and now her _best friend_ is to? Why don't you invite her?"

"She says she's not hungry every time we ask. She insists we go without her."

"Well she _obviously_ is. I haven't seen her leave the lab for a _month_! Do you guys bring her food, Hannah?"

"How was I supposed to know to press her? I thought she already ate! Yeah, we stopped asking, Seeley. What would _you_ have done?" Hannah was raising her voice too, and now they were fighting but Booth couldn't care less.

"I have to go." Booth pulled himself away from his girlfriend, and pulled on a pair of boxers, a white V-neck shirt, and some jeans. He grabbed his keys, phone, and was pulling on a pair of sneakers when his phone rang.

It was Sweets. Well he would have to wait.

Booth had to see Bones. Had to talk to her.

He grabbed his green military jacket, and ran to his car.


	6. It's Been Nice Knowing You

This is the scene where I die. I won't make it dramatic, but I don't deserve to go peacefully either.

For this death will hurt my family.

It will deprive people of the truth.

But I'm worthless, and I can't hold back my emotions anymore.

I know it's selfish, but honestly, they are better off without me.

A few words, though, they deserve that. Yes, a note. Just like predicted from victims of suicide.

Their last mark on the world, simple, slight, small, but sealed with the last tear. Preserved forever, in pain, in love.

_My Family, Zack, Angela, Jack, Cam, Sweets, Max, Russ, Parker, Booth._

_Thank you for your support through the years. Thank you for seeing through the walls, the bitter, and the coolness._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for teaching me what love is, and how to love._

_Don't take this personally. I am just not capable of compartmentalizing, any longer._

_All of your happiness at some point has relied on one of my lies._

_And I'm temped to tell you, to prove to you, just how much I love all of you._

_But that would destroy you. My lies, though few, are big._

_I can't tell you._

_I can't hide it._

_I need you to know. I'm falling apart._

_That's why I must leave- before your love fades, before you realize my truth and the truth of the universe._

_Angela, there is nothing you can do to stop this, so please don't blame your self. I love you much more then you will ever know. I'm sorry I wasn't the best friend you deserve._

_Zack, you are my inspiration, and you are truly the King of the Lab. You are irreplaceable. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

_Jack you are passionate and worthy of Angela. I can't think of anyone better for her. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't help you through everything the Grave Digger did to us. _

_Doctor Sweets thank you for guiding Booth and I through the hardships of our relationship. Yes, you were right, I love him. Doctor Sweets, Lance, I love you. I'm sorry I disrespected you, I'm sorry I doubted you. You saw through us, and I didn't you any credit._

_Cam, you get your job back, official boss. You accepted my terms, and I am forever grateful. I love you. I'm sorry I was mean to you in the beginning._

_Dad, I know that taking my own life will make everything you've done in vain. I'm sorry I didn't fight. I'm sorry I couldn't spend my last day with you, but then you would know, know what I was planning. I'm sorry, Daddy, sorry that I'm broken. I love you- despite our past so please know that in the least. The truth is, I never stopped being your little girl._

_Russ, you are my brother, and you've always been there, in my metaphorical heart. I'll miss you, and your family. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I love you. One wish? I want a grave next to Mom. Polo._

_Parker. You may be young, but you are wiser than I, at times. You the center of my family and the common denominator in my life. You keep my young. You keep my heart lighter. You are like an angel. I'm so proud of you, of all that you know, of your zest for life. I'm sorry I won't see you grow up. I'm sorry you won't see how truly proud I could have been of you. You are an amazing boy, Parks, and I love you. You'll understand someday._

_Booth. I don't know what I can say. You already know each and every fold in my heart. You already know why I'm doing this, more then anyone else can, though I trust you won't tell. We've never said these words, and you've made it clear you don't want to, anymore. However I can't bring myself to leave you, with out telling you. I love you. I'm in love with you. Yes, it hurts. More then I ever thought it could. But I can survive this. No, that's not why I'm leaving. Just think of it as a vacation, Booth. Just this time, instead of joking that I'm not coming back, I'm actually not. Don't lose hope. You're a white knight, bound by chivalry. Stick by Hannah. She loves you, more openly then I ever can, or could. She doesn't need saving, just someone to hold on to. You can do that, can't you? Hold on._

_Bones. Doctor Temperance Brennan. Joy. Bren. Doctor B. Sweetie. Tempe. Doctor Brennan. _


	7. It Was A Good Day

Booth was having a good day. Well, good for a broken hearted lost man, that couldn't hate the woman that broke him. Yeah, it was a good day.

He woke up on time, had a nice breakfast at the Diner, with Parker. Maybe Sweets was right- smiling in the mirror made you feel better.

He was actually pumped to investigate this murder. He knew that they would catch the bad guy. They always did.

Booth didn't even bother to knock on Brennan's office door. It was 7 so the Jeffersonian was empty. However Booth knew Brennan would be here. That hadn't changed.

She loved her science.

It was eerily quiet in her office, and Booth found that a shiver was creeping up his spine. Booth realized that the room was dark, but once he opened the door light flooded in.

Tap. Drip. Drop. Tap. Drip. Drop.

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Booth's senses sharpened, when he realized that Brennan wasn't at her desk. Then he mentally slapped himself. She was probably _sleeping_.

Booth stepped into her office, and peeked over her couch.

She was there. One of her arms was a lift for her head, and the other hung over the couch.

Her eyes were closed.

Tap. Pat. Drip. Drop. Pat. Pat. Pat.

Clonk.

What was that sound?

Brennan's breathing was quiet, and slower then usual. He could barely make it out in the quiet of the morning.

A flash of brilliant red caught Booth's eyes. It was only a spot on her hand. And then Booth saw a dark streak from her wrist to her elbow. Her _wrist_ was mutilated.

Red.

Booth's mind didn't catch up yet, but he was at Brennan's side, and there was a pool of blood on the carpet next to her couch. Blood. Her blood. And he was ripping his shirt off trying to stop her from bleeding. There was a lot of blood on the carpet. How long had she been here? What was she thinking? Was it what it looked like?

Then Booth picked her small frame into his capable hands, and ran to his car. He didn't have time to wait on anyone. He put her in the front passenger seat, and she grunted. His heart flickered at the noise. She was breathing. She was alive.

He started his SUV and sped out of the Jeffersonian parking lot, running through red lights, and almost crashing into a bicycle. Booth grabbed the police siren from a compartment, turned it on, and stuck it on top of his car.

He was going 92 now. He stepped harder on the gas, 97, 105, 120.

The hospital was close now. 3 miles.

And then just like that, he was there. He didn't bother to turn off the siren. He just got out, didn't bother to close his door, and ran to Brennan's side- picked her up, and ran into the hospital.

"Emergency! Doctor Temperance Brennan! Critical! Help! She's lost a lot of blood! Emergency!" He screamed at the top of his lungs using his FBI projection. "She lost a lot of blood. God, why?"

Before Booth had realized it Bones was surrounded by nurses and doctors. They were all talking really fast, pulling her away from him.

"Sir, please sit down." The receptionist gestured to the seats behind me. I ran down the hall after her, catching up to the mob she was surrounded by. "She lost a lot a lot of blood!" He shouted at them. "Hook her up to a machine or something! She's loosing blood! Jeez, don't run tests, just give her blood!"

A guard came behind Booth, "Sir, you have to sit down."

"You better not let her die!" Booth screamed at the doctors, "She's _Doctor Temperance Brennan_! She's _Bones. _And me? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. So please just give her blood!"

When Booth was directed towards the waiting room he started pacing, almost imedeately.

_Yeah_, he thought bitterly, _it was some good day._

Then he called the squints.


End file.
